Escape from the pit
by comicfan4817
Summary: Percy once the hero of Olympus but when a mark the new son of Zeus comes to camp his Life begins to fall apart. After his mother tells him he has to leave her home because she's afraid of being attacked will she's pregnant,The camp begins to hate Percy and love mark Annabeth breaks up with him and finally mark convince's everyone that Percy is traitor and has him put in Tartarus
1. Question to Reader's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything in this story**

Okay so to be Clear this is just an author's note/Info/Question piece the real chapter one will be out friday July 26 2013 or This coming Friday

This will be Update every Friday possibly an extra chapter because of summer. Now the main point of this if you read this please leave a review saying if

you want this to have a Percy and Annabeth pairing or not so yeah that's it oh and I need a beta reader to tell me where I need improvement I mean

I know I'm closer to perfect than most but it couldn't hurt right

Summary: updates friday and tell me if you want percy/annabeth pairing or not

but since you need some story

Preview of Chapter One Last sentence

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he yelled as he fell into the dark bottomless pit.


	2. The Great Escape Part 1

Question what does a alert on a story mean because I have no clue

Percy POV

You know how some people just have that one bad day well my life is just a series of that one bad day over and over again and you know what I'm getting sick of it. Anyway my name is Percy Jackson and in case you never heard of me I used to be hero of Olympus son of Poseidon but now I live here in tartarus the deepest pit in the history of know when I came to tartarus I was expecting a high maximum security prison with cells and highly trained guards. Certainly not a dome blocking off a run down city with decaying buildings and the monster's just roam free. I know how lucky am I to live in the same place as all the deadly monster and demigod hating titans and wait if you weren't set on this place beforehand here are some other perks of being sentenced to eternity in tartarus little food,consent darkness, and being kept in a confined space with man eating what I guess would be close to 5000 years in tartarus you realize stuff like no wonder monster's want to eat demigods after being here for years let alone millenniums.

But today was different from all the other days where I'm constantly training and fighting to survive. Today was different because today the doors of death opened now the doors opening is very unusual most of the time monster's would pop in and out of the dome or like I did fall through the top well not fall be pushed in by someone ( Zeus) needless to say there was a full blown riot to get to the doors. When I say riot imagine hundreds of angry monsters and a few titans and a handful of the worst humans including yours truly of course running at set of 40 by 40 feet of Wooden Doors. Sure there were a few guards in the way but about 10 guards trying to separate about 500 demonic beasts from their freedom I have 8 words for them "Good luck buddy the Minotaur went out first".While by now you may be asking what's Percy Jackson hero of Olympus doing trying to escape from tartarus while I'll tell ya later because right now I'm kinda busy escaping with my fellow ne'er do wells(do not listen to Annabeth I am innocent I say innocent ) as I approached the exit to this stupid pit I noticed a person standing by the side of the door who look familiar as I neared the exit I felt something grab my arm tightly. Whipping my head around to see who it was realizing it as the person who stood off to the side I observed earlier now being so close to her I noticed that she was human or as close to human as could be in tartarus. "Okay who the hell are you what the heck do you want with me"I angrily yelled hey screw being polite I want my freedom and no one or thing can keep me from replied in a scolding tone one which a mother would use and bad child "You should really be nicer to those who help you Perseus" the use of my full name and the tone which she told me it in should have set me off hey I'm about 5016 if I guess correctly is it too much to ask for just a little respect but I recognized that voice the laughter in my head as they throw down the pit it was Gaea's

Author's Note

tricked you with that preview sorry bout that anyway question to you the back story of what happened to Percy in several little flashbacks over time or just all at and please point out spelling or grammar errors

SpecialGirlz: Thanks you for being the first to review

Veganloki: thanks for your input it is very helpful

rider-84: I'd like to thank you for not only your input put the suggestion I will use it in some way thanks

P.S does anyone know what a Beta-Reader is please tell me please and thank

Thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed stay tuned for the next chapter of Escape from the pit.


End file.
